Tear Grants
Tear Grants is a main character from the video-game Tales of the Abyss. Tear is a member of the Order of Lorelei, a regional military organization. Tear lost both of her parents when she was still a baby, and has been raised as a warrior ever since. Background Tear is originally from the war ravaged island of Hod. The island fell into the Qliphoth, a poison filled under-world just below the planet's crust. Tear's mother was still pregnant with her at the time that Hod was subsummed and she and Tear's brother, Van, were lost to the into the miasma-filled underground. The only reason the Qliphoth miasma did not kill them is because Van sang one of the magical Fonic Hymns, which saved them from the poisonous gas. Tear would be raised by Van, who was the Commandant of the God-Generals, and her grandfather, Mayor Teodoro of city of Yulia. Van's military connections would see Tear join the Order of Lorelei when she was old enough. Tears time as a member of the order is the main contribution to her stoic personality. There is an old legend tied to Tear's family. So the story goes, Tear's family line are the descendants of Yulia, the original mystics who discovered the Seventh Fonon magics. Because the history of the Seventh Fonon, tied to the family line, Tear is able to use it herself. To date Tear is the only person abl to use the Seventh Fonon who can also use the Grand Fonic Hymn. The Grand Fonic Hymn is a great technique that give a person increased statistics which can briefly make them functionally invincible. When Tear discovers that Van is determined to destroy the world. The Grand Maestro, Mohs, charges Tears with finding the location of the Seventh Fonstone in order to get to the Outer Lands. On her mission, Tear beaks into the Fabre manor where she finds Van, working as swordsmanship instructor to a young man named Luke Fon Fabre. Tear proceeds to attack Van but Luke steps in the way, disrupting her assault. Without either Tear or Luke knowing that Luke possessed the power of the Seventh Fonon, a magical side-effect is triggered by the hyper-resonance of Tear's abilities interacting with Luke and two are transported into the Malkuth Empire. With the two stranded in a hostile land the two soon agree to help each-other get home. For Tear, she views the assignment as just a job and with Luke being an entitled noble he holds the aggression as less than personal, thus do the two set aside their differences in order to get home and begin their treck through enemy territory. The two make their way out of valley of Tatarooand grab a ride on a passing wagon. They soon meet Colonel Jade Curtiss aboard his dreadnaught who formally request help and is headed back towards the kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, Luke's home. Jade wishes travel to Kimlasca to establish a treaty with Luke's uncle Ingobert VI, King of the Kimlascan kingdom. Soon Tear finds herself embroiled in the political interests of the two kingdom in her journey home with Luke. Fighting Style Tear is a Seventh Fonist capable of casting unique spells known as Fonic Hymns. While Natalia's healing artes focus on single targets. Tear's hymns use area-based healing artes such as Healing Circle and Revitalize. Aside from being one of the primary healers of the game, Tear's Fonic Hymns also grant powerful offensive spells such as Judgment and Grand Cross. Similar to Legretta, she can also make use of Eclair de Larmes, Holy Lance, and Resurrection. Though she is mainly a long-ranged caster, she is quite capable of fighting up close as well when needed to. Tear mainly use staves and wands as her main weapons, her main attacks however are unique in they fires out small orbs of fonic light a short distance, allowing her to hold enemies a bay. Her close melee techniques consist of Nocturnal Light, Severed Fate, and Banishing Sorrow, which can be altered via FOF Changes into Inlay Nocturne, Fatal Circle, and Searing Sorrow. Tear is the only character that can use spells that solely create FOF Circles, such as he Invoke Ground, Invoke Aqua, Invoke Flame, and Invoke Gale abilities. Personality Generally Tear is detached and emotionally reserved, giving her a stoic demeanor. Tear but when not chastising Luke, she is polite and respectful to all, particularly to those in positions of authority. She also has a secret weak spot for cute things. A certain incident leads to her joining with Luke on his adventure. Tear remains modest about beauty and dislikes setting herself up to be overly sexually objectified. She has soft spot for small animals and children and finds them adorably cute. Over time Tear begins to develop feeling for Luke, however everyone notices except Luke himself. Luke eventually develops similar feelings but refuses to acknowledge them before Tear as he is unsure if he will survive their adventures and does not wish to break Tear's heart. Relationships 'Luke Fon Fabre '- At first, Luke and Tear are off to a horrible start. Tear thinks Luke is a spoiled brat, while Luke regards Tear as bossy and cold. The only thing Luke knows about Tear is that her self-admitted ignorance of his having the power of the Seventh Fonon has caused them both to be transported across the lands. He treats Tear, and everyone else, terribly, constantly complaining and talking down to her. Tear puts up with it only because of his status and the feeling of responsibility she has for placing him in this situation. Still, she is quick to criticize him, and he comes to think of her as a pretty face with a bad attitude. The most notable change in their relationship is after Akzeriuth is destroyed, and the party leaves Luke behind in Yulia City with Tear, who did not want to return to the surface. Awakening, Luke sees Tear in the garden behind her house. He approaches her with plans to save St. Binah, but she does not believe in him. Though Luke speaks of understanding and change, he can tell Tear does not believe him. Using one of her daggers, he cuts off his hair to symbolize his cutting himself off from his old way of being. Tear is still unconvinced, but Luke believes his actions will prove his words true. He asks Tear to watch him, make sure he stays on the right path. Tear agrees to do so. As time goes on, Luke's determination begins to affect Tear, and slowly she begins to trust him. As the story progresses, it becomes obvious that Luke thinks the world of Tear. However, he is not very good at showing his feelings, and screws up whenever he tries to do so. It does not help that he is dense to a fault and all hints thrown his way by other people about Tear's feelings towards him misses him completely. The two constantly deny their growing feelings for each other, much to the amusement of their fellow party members. Along with their growing feelings for each other, the both of them also begin to have increasing concerns about one another. When activating the Sephiroth, Tear begins to become increasingly exhausted with each Sephiroth they trigger. When they discover that the miasma is being absorbed into her body causing her exhaustion, Luke insists on staying by her side recognizing that while he wants her to stop, there is no other way around the situation. Even when they finish using the Sephiroth, Luke is still concerned about the miasma in her body. Later in the story, the roles are reversed when Tear becomes extremely worried on Luke's behalf as he tries to find his worth in the world. Because of this, he is now prone to making irrational decisions if he thinks it will give his life meaning forcing Tear to look after him more closely. This reaches its peak when Luke is faced with sacrificing himself to eliminate the miasma at the Tower of Rem. She states that even if Luke were to die to eliminate the miasma and be called a hero, she would hate him but also says that she will leave that choice up to him as he did with her when they were activating the Sephiroth. When she realizes he is going through with it, she immediately tries to run to him to stop him, her eyes about to burst crying, only to be held back by Guy. She is relieved to find him alive after the whole ordeal but becomes concerned for him again once she finds out about Luke's declining fonons. Unlike the situation with Tear where she is able to suppress and eventually eliminate the miasma from killing her, there is no way around Luke's ailment and he will ultimately die. While talking to him about it gives Luke someone to talk to about his ailment, she feels completely useless while Luke slowly dies. The night before the group's final battle, Luke attempts to tell Tear something important, but, in the end, is too nervous to say it. Should the player read Luke's diary, it is implied that Luke had wanted to tell Tear of his true feelings for her, but backed out in the end since he believed that announcing his feelings would cause her pain as he was unsure if he would survive past the final battle due to the continuous deterioration of his fonons. After the final battle with Van, as everyone says their parting words to Luke, Tear tells him tearfully to come home after everything is over, which Luke promises he will. Gallery Toa-tear-grants (1a).jpg Toa-tear-grants (4).jpg Toa-tear-grants (5).jpg Toa-tear-grants (7).jpg Toa-tear-grants (8).jpg Toa-tear-grants (10).jpg Toa-tear-grants (14).jpg Toa-tear-grants (15).jpg Toa-tear-grants (17).jpg Toa-tear-grants (19).jpg Toa-tear-grants (20).jpg Toa-tear-grants (21).png Toa-tear-grants (22).png Twa.jpg 9f055d0a2a24452705e206fer8.jpg 708fa7eb189f55e6fc33f3a50e3926a3.jpg 84157.jpg bca4717f17db00_full.jpg Tear_SR1a.jpeg Tear_SR2.jpeg External links * http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/Tear_Grants Category:Tales Series Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Healers Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In Love Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Related to Villain